


vorealious stalin x hitler

by olordielou



Category: Homestuck, hitler - Fandom, stalin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of donald trump, Sex, Vore, Weird Plot Shit, i hate that me and my friends made this, im sorry, more then a little vore, sexual actions, shit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olordielou/pseuds/olordielou
Summary: wink





	vorealious stalin x hitler

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

The day was started ominous from the very crack of dawn. The sun’s cruel fingers poked sharply over apartment complexes. Stalin was already awake, throwing mail wildly in 1950’s housewives’ backyards. Any limb to chuck by, that was stalin’s way. A young, strong, resourceful young man he was. The first won in his class to grow a full and thick mustache. The same class he’s late to.  
RIIIIIING!  
2 frantic slammings of locker doors later- THERE HE WAS  
STANDING POINT BLANK IN THE HALLWAY  
…..HITLER.  
Stalin SWOONED TREMENDOUSLY! He never knew he would be this taken with love and attraction the very 420th time he’s seen dear Aldof, but he COULDNT LOOK AWAY. The man was gORGEOUS. He stared at him. He stared at he. They were taken into their own world.  
“.....Stalin” hitler said, dreamy eyes glazed and bountiful with the frothy density of the universe itself… “I…. love you.”  
“Oh! Hitler!” Stalin moaneed, allowing Hitler to take him in his arms  
“Will you take over the world with me?” Hitler wispered in his eaaaaar  
Stalin pushed him away. “But… are you trying to take advantage of me?” He looked away, forlorn “everybody does”  
“NO!” hitler blusshed and grasPed stalin by the moustashe “kis mee now!”  
theY KISSED! They smooshed and smooched and it was wet and really gr- i mean. It was romantic. They did that thing where they walked backwards while they were kissing and they walked into a nerby CVS. beep-beep. Goes the door. They didnt have to push it open, which is pretty good, since they were kiSsing. Having a SEXY makeout session RIGHT ON THE PHARMACY COUNTER hmmmmmmmmmm  
Stalin went and grabbed a hot wheel car from a rack and put it in Hitlers mouth  
“I wanna drive with you all the way, baby” he said in a sexy voice.  
AND THEN STALIN WAS IN THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And then he woke up (haha ;) teasing the fun bart for laterr!)  
It was just a dream! Hed only dream it at night. No it was a daydrem he was at his desk.  
“W-wh-whh-wha-what?”  
“You were sleeping” a womans voice said  
“Who….. who….wh….who are you?”  
She walked slowly from the shadows.  
She wore a mask like in the purcge and she wearing a sexy outfit  
“Stalin.”  
“I need you”  
“To eat hitler”  
Stalins face became a tomato!!!!!!!!!  
It became a tomato.  
“What are you saying,,, thats, th, wh”  
“Just do it, if you ever wanna see rasputin ever again!”  
“NOOOO! Please, not my ex!! We left on good terms- i dont want to ruin that between us”  
“I have him trapped inside a vat of mollasess as we fucking SPEAK, stalin! Get with the program!”  
“Okay. ill do it. Its my mission now.”  
THE NEXT DAY:  
POV: HITLER  
Hitler walked the sexy sexy slutty sexy walk down this whore of a hallway. His heels slapped that bitch of a floor. That floor was his bitch. Speaking of his bitch-- there was Stalin. He had a particularly sexy dream involving him last night. Particularly sexy. He walked up to Stalin, cautiously, but very sexy.  
“Hey stalin” he said in a not particularly sexy voice.  
Stalins eyes were looking down at the floor  
“Do you need therapy” hitler said. Very particularly sexy.  
Stalin turned around and he had DEAMON EYES and his jaw UNHINGED AND SWALLOWED HITLER WHORE! wHOLE! Now hes in his stomach and thats the part that people like for some reason its really weird anyway  
The job was done.  
ACT iii  
Stalin emerged into the classroom  
“Is th deed done?” the purgewoman sexy said.  
“Heh duh bitch: stalin said  
“DONT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!”  
She unhinged her gaw and ate stalin whole. She was the queen of russion.  
They become a turducken. The end.

 

It was fine fine day, when hitler was strolling down the street until he spotted a sexy man. It was stalin himself. Damn he was fine as hell, he just wanted to rip all of his clothes off and use him as propaganda. Right when stalin was about to briskly walk past him, hitler quickly took stalin by the hand and ran with him to an alleyway and pushed him against a wall. Passionately kissing stalin, stalin was not ready one bit. He gasped in surprise which allowed hitler to insert his moist tongue into stalin’s hole in his face. Then they SMASHED that like button and fell asleep and cuddled in a garbage can. The end

Date 1

Hitler ate stalin's ass,,,, yum (-////////- yaoi) UWU SO sexi i nao hav a nostril bled

Date 2 

Stalin ate hitler’s juicy juicy chicken mcnugget ass including his whole fucking body

Stalin exclaimed “Wow so moist vore is great wow”

“I'm being eaten” hitler said

“Yes i know i'm eating you” stalin said said

 

Date 3 

Stalin and hitler fuck poland 

“Aw yes comrade poland has been fucked” stalin says patting hitler’s shoulder. 

Date 4

Hitler walks into the olive garden sadly. He couldn’t do it anymore. He wanted to baldly to be the best ruler of this country, Stalin was in the way. He sat across from stalin. 

“Hey babe” stalin says sexy as he holds hitler’s hands. Hitler pulled his hand away. 

As a tear runs down hitler’s face he says. “it’s over” 

Stalin doesn’t like what hitler is saying so he pushes the beard sticks out of the way and starts eating hitler. Hitler tries to fight back. Spectating leaders at the olive garden started cheering. 

After a good ten seconds stalin fully consumes hitler. The soviet union ranks supreme. Long live mother russia. Long live stalin.

 

Alex x Porrim fanfiction OWO 

Today was the day…Alex was going on a date with a cute girl!1!! WOA congrats bitch.   
It was a date with porrim to the KFC. ;) They both ate some moist chicken, and porrim inhaled all the mashed potatoes. After the date alex took porrim home. “Wow..sugoi..that was such a nice date!!1!” said porrim. Alex then blooshed. And slapped porrim on the face, porrim was screaming of joy. “THANK YOU ALEX-SENPAi!!1!” Porrim then give alex a tasty moist smooch and dragged alex into the house demanding for them to slap porrim for all eternity. The end

**Author's Note:**

> hot i know


End file.
